Mad City
Mad City is a game on Roblox created by Schwifty Studios. It is a place where the choice is yours to choose the power of good or evil. Cause chaos in the city streets as a criminal and super-villain or join the superheroes and police force to bring justice to the city. With so many robberies, the chaos never stops! Codes can give skins, currency, & more. They can be redeemed by inputting the code in the "codes" tab in the Phone. Codes can be found here on Taymastar's Twitter, and on other mad city developer's twitter. All current codes are listed below: All codes are from Taymasters, Famed Chris, and nic10telf twitters. A phone is a mobile device. In Mad City, you can use it to switch teams, buy cash, and much more. You can activate your phone on a computer with the "M" key, or you can click the Menu Icon in the bottom right corner. Then, you can select apps by clicking on them with your cursor, or by touching them if you are on mobile. You can click the red "X" button at the button to go back to the previous menu on in-game phones. The time will be in the top of the phone you can see it in the picture bellow. The tasks you can do with your phone are as follows: Spawn = Spawn allows you to spawn any vehicle that you own. Spawn will not work in prison. It only works if you are not currently in prison. Therefore, you can't spawn it as an inmate. To spawn a vehicle, just click the spawn button and then click the vehicle you want spawned. |-| Teams = Teams allows you to switch teams. You can switch to a prisoner, police officer, or a hero. To switch teams, just click the "Teams" button and select the team you want to switch to. |-| Cash = Cash allows you to buy cash and gamepasses with Robux. To buy cash or a gamepass with Robux, just click Cash and then click the purchase you want to make. Purchases for cash include for , for , and then for . Purchases for gamepasses include the VIP Gamepass for R$1000, Heavy Weapons Gamepass for R$400, Mobile Customization Gamepass for R$100, SWAT Gamepass for , Vehicle Radio Gamepass for R$500, and Emote Pack 1 for R$300. |-| Codes = Codes allow you to enter the game codes for new vehicles, cash, and more. To enter codes, just click the "Codes" button and enter the code you want to enter. The current codes can be seen here. |-| Shop = The shop is where you can customize your guns, vehicles, and more. It requires the Mobile Customization Gamepass in order to use it. To use this shop, just click the "Shop" button and buy or equip the skins you want. |-| Options = Options is where you can enter the options you want for your gameplay. To change your settings just click options, and change the settings you want to change. In the options menu, you can toggle vehicle lock to on, off, or friends only. You can also turn name tags on or off, turn on or off the help menu at the top of the screen for controls, enable or disable radios playing in vehicles, or turn off the map markers for heists and customization locations. |-| Rewards = Rewards allows you to check the seasonal rewards in the game. The rewards show all of the rewards for specific milestones in your rank. The current season is season 2, which includes the rewards for some vehicle customizations, and even some vehicles themselves |-| Emotes = Emotes allow your character to do different motions in the game. These motions include the wave, point, laugh, cheer, Dance 1, and Dance 2. In order to get more emotes, you must buy the Emote Packs gamepasses, which many relating to the emotes from a popular battle royale game called Fortnite. * You can not view your phone while in a car without sticking your head out the window. * Your phone will automatically close when you enter a vehicle. The weapons that can be equipped here are: